Mesmerised and Paralysed
by Sinister Spiders
Summary: Ginny, Neville and Luna need the password for Snape's office so they can steal the Sword of Gryffindor. When they run out of invisibility potion Ginny comes up with a new, more risqué plan...


**Mesmerised and Paralysed**

_By Sinister Spiders_

* * *

Ginny watched as the door to the Room of Requirement opened and then closed, seemingly on its own. Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped up from her comfortable arm chair and reached over to shake Neville awake, he had fallen asleep long ago.

"How did it go?" Ginny called out, apparently to the closed door. Neville stood up beside her and looked around the empty room eagerly.

"Not very well." Came the disembodied voice of Luna Lovegood. Ginny bit her lip. "Every time he came near the statue he seemed to think better of it and then walk away. I think it was as if something was warning him. Most likely Wrackspurts messing about in his head." Ginny heaved a loud sigh and fell back into her seat with an audible oomph.

"Three weeks!" Ginny cried, clawing at her face in frustration. That was how long they had been trying to get the password to the Headmaster's office. Three long weeks and they didn't even know how many syllables the password was.

"I tried asking the portraits…" Luna said despondently "But they said that, as they were part of the castle, they had no business telling me the secrets of Hogwarts…"

"That was our last bottle of invisibility potion." Neville said with a frown. "I don't think we'll be able to get anymore in now, what with the Carrows checking everyone's mail and all that…."

"So what you are saying is that we are screwed?" Ginny said bitterly. She, Neville and Luna had been planning to steal the Sword of Godric Gryffindor for nearly two months now. The only obstacle in their way was that they needed the password to Snape's office.

The very thought of the Sword of Gryffindor residing in that bastard's office made Ginny's bloody boil with fury. That sword belonged with people worthy of it. People who could use it. Ginny, for one, had many ideas of what she would do with such a sword. After all, there were some things that were much more satisfying to do with one's own hands.

Ginny looked down at the faint white scars criss-crossing her arms that remained as the reminders of her punishment at the hands of the Carrows. She knew exactly where she would like to put the sword. Unfortunately for her the most important thing would be to get it to Harry. Ginny had no idea where he was but she knew for a fact that the sword would be of more help to him than anyone else. Perhaps the Sword of Gryffindor could even be used to kill You-Know-Who.

"Well," Said Neville in a tone of dejected finality "I guess our only option is to tie up the greasy git, pour veritaserum down his throat and just bloody well ask him outright." Ginny looked over at Neville, and at the spot where she thought she heard Luna shuffling around and closed her eyes.

"There _has_ to be a way." Ginny hissed "We _need_ that sword! Harry needs that sword!"

"Even if we did get it," Luna said, as she spoke her lips started to appear, slowly followed by the rest of her face, looking as though she were being slowly painted into existence. "How would we get it to Harry?"

"I just figured we'd worry about that when the time came." Ginny said with a shrug.

"I don't know…" Neville said and Ginny knew he was going to bring up the same topic they had fought about for the past six months "I still think he is coming back here at some stage. We could just hide it in this room and give it to him when he comes." Ginny groaned.

"Neville- I highly doubt Harry would come here and endanger the entire student body..." She glared at him and she shrunk back slightly, not wanting to aggravate her highly volatile temper any further.

"Regardless," Said Luna, always the mediator "we don't have it so there is no point worrying about that detail just yet." Luna, now completely visible, sat down on the stone floor with her legs folded neatly beneath her. "It's a pity though, you know" Luna said as she traced the pattern of the grout in the stone floors with her finger tips "Because I overheard Amycus saying today that he, Alecto and Snape were going to a meeting in Hogsmede tomorrow night… It would have been a perfect chance to steal the sword." Neville nodded in agreement .

"Or…" Ginny begun, a plan forming in her mind "the perfect opportunity to find out the password." A sinister smile cracked on her face and the other two students looked at her inquisitively.

"But how? The portraits won't tell us, and no one else in the school but those three know the password!" Neville said. Ginny's brow furrowed and she looked at Neville reassuringly.

"I'll get it." Ginny said with a sense of resolve settling into her, the other two looked at her reluctantly but did not question her any further.

* * *

Stars twinkled in the inky blue midnight sky as owls hooted eerily from nearby trees. The tart coolness of the night was exasperated by the veritable army of Dementors that were roaming beyond the near-by school perimeter.

Ginny Weasley stood, hidden behind a large oak, in a copse of trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A wispy silver mare, her gracefully formed patronus, was trotting back and forth behind her, hidden by the tree line. The patronus, and the good memories she used to conjure it were much more successful in warming her chilled body than the school cloak that was wrapped around her, charmed to camouflage her into the dark trees seamlessly. She had been waiting in the forest for six hours now and she was getting tired. The only thought that spurred her on and kept her energised was the thought of getting the password for Snape's office so that she, Neville and Luna could reclaim the Sword of Gryffindor.

Ginny's entire body tensed as she saw three figures approaching from the distance. They walked through the large wrought-iron, winged-boar topped gates. Ginny watched as the the taller figure with slightly hunched shoulders walked forward, the wind making his black cloak bellow like the sails of a ship. The two figures behind him were walking close together, cloaks pulled around them tightly as they talked animatedly to each other. As the figures approached Ginny pointed her wand at a tree on the opposite side of the path to her.

"Diffindo!" Ginny hissed, and the branch of the tree snapped, falling to the ground with a loud thud. The three figures stopped and the hood of the first fell back, revealing the long black hair of Severus Snape. The Carrow twins looked turned to look at the branch and Ginny knew this was her time to strike.

"Imperio!" Ginny hissed, putting every ounce of urgency at her need to complete her mission behind the words. In less than a second she was filled with an overwhelming sense of control and she smiled wickedly as she partially settled herself into the consciousness of Severus Snape. She silently sent out a word of thanks to the Carrow's and Snape for forcing the students to learn how to cast the Unforgivables, finally- their tuition was had a useful practical application.

"Should we 'ave a look around ta see if there's any students outta bed?" Ginny heard the voice of Alecto Carrow as though her head was under water.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, instead her voice came out in the bored drawl of Severus Snape "Tree branches fall all the time." The Carrows glared at Severus and made to continue on. When they noticed he wasn't following them they turned.

"Ye comin'?" Amycus asked and Ginny forced Snape to shake his head.

"No, I just remembered that I had something to attend to in Hogsmede…" The twins looked at Severus with interest. "Something personal." She added with a hint of malice in her voice. Coming from Severus Snape's mouth made the words sound even harsher than they would out of her own. The twins looked at each other and shrugged before pulling their cloaks around them tighter and continuing their trek to the castle.

Ginny's temporary relief at having the Carrow's moving along was overshadowed by panic as she felt Severus Snape's consciousness rear against her control. She needed to move. Quickly.

* * *

In an overwhelming rush of sensations Severus Snape's consciousness came back under his control and he growled in frustration. He had been foolish to let his guard down for even a moment. He cast his eyes around his new setting, realising that he was standing in the guard-house by the school gates. The last thing he remembered was turning to see what the source of a noise was on his walk back to the school after a particularly draining meeting with Lord Voldemort in Hogsmede.

He tried to take a step forward towards the door but found that his shoes were stuck to the stone floor. His hand went immediately to his pocket but then clenched in anger it didn't move. He had been petrified and no doubt his wand had been confiscated.

"No point looking for your wand." Came a familiar voice from behind him. He tried to turn his head to see his captor, but she was out of his peripherals. "And don't even bother trying to use non-verbal spells to worm your way out either, I have two wands pointed right at you."

"Ginevra Weasley." Severus Snape drawled, now able to connect the voice with it's face. "It seems you have gotten yourself into an interesting predicament." The soft padding of her footsteps sounded through the room and she finally came into his line of sight, walking slowly around so that she was in front of him, both his wand and her own pointed directly at his heart as she made her trek.

"How so, _Professor_?" She questioned, a look of innocence on her beautiful face.

"Well, once you have finished whatever little task you have foolishly set yourself, you will- undoubtedly- be punished severely. You don't think that you can accost a Death Eater and suffer no reprisals?" Severus asked, he was surprised to see a wicked smile mar the portrait of innocence.

"Perhaps I could just do away with you when I am done?" She hissed the vehemence in her tone a stark contrast to the playful innocence she had previously employed.

"You couldn't do it Ginevra. Even if you tried. It is not in your nature." Severus responded coolly. His heart rate increased slightly as the gorgeous young red-head infront of him tilted the corner of her lips into a sinister smirk.

"Tell me, Severus, what do you think is in my _nature_." She replied. The hand that was holding his wand came up to her throat where she slowly, purposefully, unhooked the clasp on her cloak. The voluminous fabric of her cloak slithered down her body and she brought her eyes up to meet his. A curious heat radiating from her chocolate brown orbs. Severus cursed silently as his blood rushed faster through his veins. In his deprived state he was imagining things.

Ginny's eyes held fast to his own as she took a step towards him. Hoping that she wouldn't notice he mustered his concentration and slowly burrowed his way into her mind.

Feeling an uncomfortable pressure in her head Ginny gripped her wand tighter and imagined all of the things that she had planned on doing to Severus Snape that evening. She watched as the man's eyes widened in shock and felt his mind withdraw from hers.

"Tsk, tsk, Headmaster!" Ginny said reproachfully "Trying to read the mind of an innocent schoolgirl, are we?" She asked, he broke eye contact and she laughed "Feeling vulnerable, eh?" She hissed taking another step towards him.

Ginny's had to spend a great deal of her energy on stopping her hands from shaking. Her breathing was already becoming laboured, scared that her plan had gotten this far- terrified at how much further she still needed to go. With a deep breath she refocused herself.

"Tell me, Severus Snape; how does it feel to be completely under someone's control?" His black eyes met hers and she smiled, she steadied her wand charm and sent a silent curse his way that caused all of the muscles in his body to cramp simultaneously- from experience Ginny knew how painful this one was, and was impressed that he managed to tolerate it without a sound. "Do you like it?" She hissed, Severus's black eyes remained passive as he watched her. The next silent spell that she sent his way unhooked his cloak and the black fabric pooled at the ground by his feet. Severus's eyes angled downwards, but he was unable to move his head, however Ginny got the feeling that this was an action based in confusion.

"What about Harry Potter?" Severus asked her, Ginny laughed.

"What about him, _Headmaster_?" She said with fake innocence "He means nothing to me anymore. Or didn't you know? He left me?" Ginny was tempted to add that Harry let he go at Dumbledore's funeral, but bit back that comment at the last moment- she had a feeling that mentioning the former Headmaster would not aid her.

"But you fight for his cause, Ginevra. You lead a group of students that he pulled together." Severus said, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were more perceptive than that," She said making him raise an eyebrow questioningly "I fight for _the_ cause, not Harry's." Ginny told him.

"But what you want to do to me-" Snape's voice broke and Ginny almost cried out in triumph. He had given her an advantage by trying to read her mind, and she had played it well. "What would that achieve?"

It was at this moment that Ginny chose to unbutton her white school shirt. Slowly. She watched as her own fingers worked at opening her shirt. When she freed the last button she spared the man in front of her a sultry look.

"This, sir," She said "is payback." Her she flicked both sides of her shirt casually and it parted to expose her full breasts encased in a black lace bra. "Can you imagine it? Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend with his second-worst-enemy?"

Severus Snape watched, mesmerised at the young woman in front of him took another step forward. Her loose red hair falling around her face, tips of it brushing the swell of her breasts as she moved. He knew wanted to be horrified at what she had just proposed. After all- he had seen what she had in mind for him. However, the stark contrast of her behaviour tonight with everything he thought he knew about her had him thoroughly entranced. The idea that the youngest Weasley held such a deep streak of manipulation buried under her innocence and righteousness intrigued him.

"Am I to guess, Miss Weasley, that while you are here entertaining me- Longbottom and Lovegood are wreaking havoc in the castle?" He drawled, keeping his eyes schooled strictly on her face, fearing that his body would betray him if he looked any lower. He suppressed a groan as she shrugged the crisp white fabric of her uniform shirt off her shoulders.

"You can believe whatever you want." She said with a nonchalant shrug "But nothing happening in the castle will change what will happen here." She aimed her wand at his chest, and much to his surprise, the buttons on his own shirt started to pop out of their holdings. When the last one was undone she magicked his shirt off his shoulders with two casual flicks of her wrist.

In a moment of rash stupidity his eyes traveled down to her breasts again and his body punished him for it. He felt the stirrings of an erection in his pants but could not help himself. The feeling of her eyes on his bare chest prevented any chance he had of resistance. She closed the final distance between them and brought one of her hands up to his chest. Placing it over his rapidly beating heart, her skin was burning hot to his icy cold. His body felt as though it was set on fire and he knew that what was previously just a stirring of lust was now a full-blown indication of his weakness. He cursed himself silently, that such a simple touch from an attractive young witch could make his body deny his usually considerable amount of sensibility.

It was as if time slowed down to snail's pace as her head inched forward. He could sense her heat before he felt it, but as her lips touched his chest he took a deep breath- unable to keep his physiological condition from wreaking havoc upon him. Her soft lips delivered a series of lingering kisses, tracing up towards his neck. The sight and feel of her lips on his skin made him ache with need.

Mentally kicking himself Severus cursed. He would _not_ let her to get the better of him. There was no way that he was going this to happen.

"Miss Weasley," he begun sternly, his tone much more convincing than he had dared hope it would be, "this is ridiculous- if you stop this tomfoolery now I will allow you to return to school unpunish-" His dressing down turned into a moan as her teeth nipped his neck painfully.

"What was that?" She murmured, hot breath caressing his skin, lips vibrating erotically against him. He knew that he should have continued. He should have told her to stop. But when her hand reached down and grasped his throbbing erection all of the fight left him. What harm could this possibly do? Surely it was better than her torturing him as he had initially imagined she would?

The next sequence of kisses that Ginny peppered the Headmaster's chest with led a hot trail down to the waitband of his pants as she lowered herself carefully onto her knees on her way down. In that time he had not bothered to respond to her question and Ginny knew that he was hers for the taking. She threw his wand over her shoulder and then used her own to release his head from the spell she was restraining him with. She looked up the pale plane of his chest and caught him looking down at her. _Good_, she thought,_ it will be better if he can see this_. She carefully placed her wand on the floor against her legs and then worked on getting his trousers undone.

Ginny could hear Snape's breathing becoming heavier as she worked his pants down around his ankles and then added his briefs to the pile of clothes at his feet. His throbbing erection stood, level with her face, and she spared him a glance. She could see a war of thoughts play behind his normally unreadable eyes. In the past three days she had imagined that this was the point where she would give up. But- the look in his eyes, the fact that he lost all semblance of being in control, filled Ginny with a surge of confidence in herself and a feeling of satisfaction at finally having some power over him.

She brought one hand up to circle around him, giving his hardness a firm squeeze before leisurely stroking it. She watched as he struggled to ignore the feeling of her rubbing him, his chest heaving visibly. She increased her pace but he remained stubborn and she knew she had to take full control of the situation.

The sight of the red-head dropping her hand and then engulfing his erection in her hot, wet, mouth caused Severus to throw his head back as a guttural growl escaped from him. He was no longer able to resist the pleasure of her control. As her attention became more fevered and her hands came up to join her mouth in pleasuring him his normally rational mind begun to fail him. He didn't care who she was- who he was. He tried not to think about the consequences of their tryst, he certainly didn't want to think about what her true purpose was. When Ginevra Weasley pulled her mouth away from his cock and got to her feet, his body ached painfully with need.

Precisely a minute later when she had shed all of her clothing, standing naked before him, he simply ceased to be concerned that he should be showing any concern over anything.

He didn't even flinch when she pointed her wand at him. He didn't seem to care that she had freed him from the petrifying spell- he didn't even bother to resist as she pressed her soft body against his and pulled him onto the ground.

As she straddled his hips, her moist core poised at his tip, ready to lower onto him, she could have done anything to him and he wouldn't have minded. All he needed at that moment was her.

Ginny took a deep breath as she straddled Severus Snape. Having the tip of him at her entrance, ready and willing, was not at all what she thought it would be. She had thought, that if she managed to get this far, she would be filled with a sense of shame. Instead, all she could feel was the exhilaration of holding this man completely in her thrall. She lowered herself slowly down, sheathing him inside her, and ignored the sting of pain as she lost her maidenhead. When she was completely settled around him she glanced up into his black eyes, the pure desire and compliance in their depths caused her to shiver with satisfaction and spurred her on.

Neither Ginny nor Severus would know exactly when Severus brought his hands up to grasp Ginny's breasts, massaging her with his cold fingers as she rode him. Both were too far gone to take any note of the sequence of things. As Ginny's paced increased, so did their breathing, and their combined desire fuelled their bodies.

"I want this- again." Ginny said between moans. Severus could only moan in response. "The password…" Ginny hissed, her muscles tightening around his erection as her climax drew closer. "The password for your office… tell me… " She threw her head back and cried out as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her, sweeping her away to another world. When her orgasm receded she maintained her pace despite how sensitive she was. "I will come to you." She whispered as he moved his hips, thrusting up into her and adding more force to their carnal joining.

This should have been the point where Severus stopped- he should have been suspicious of her in that moment. Instead, the intense need to fill her with his load overtook him. The idea that she would come and see him again imbued him with an insurmountable amount of pleasure.

"Voldemort!" He hissed through clenched teeth, a moment later he roared as his white hot seed flooded into her, she continued to ride him until he cried out for her to stop- desperate to get every last drop out of him.

Ginny crawled off Severus and over to her clothes. Too exhausted and sensitive to bother getting to her feet. She, as quickly as she could in her post-orgasmic state, cast a cleaning spell on herself and pulled on her clothing. By the time she fastened her cloak around her neck she was able to stand and cast Severus Snape a glance, to see that he was still seated, naked and glistening with sweat.

"Again?" He asked, voice hoarse. Ginny picked up her wand and slipped it into her pocket before retrieving his from where she had cast it earlier.

"Perhaps." She said with a shrug as she made her way over to the door of the guard-house. She tossed him his wand before heading into the dark howling night beyond.

* * *

"But it's taboo!" Neville hissed as he, Ginny and Luna stood in front of the stone gargoyle. Two weeks after her encounter with Severus Snape, the opportunity had finally arisen for the three of them to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. Neville and Luna had looked at her with undisguised curiosity as she told them the password to the Headmaster's Office, but something in their expression warned them not to ask her about how she knew it.

"That only means we'll have to move fast. We have the amount of time it takes to get from the school gates to the school. What is that?" Ginny looked at her friends "Fifteen minutes?" The others nodded. "More than enough time."

Or at least it would have been, had Severus Snape left his office. He walked in just as Neville had retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from the glass display cabinet.

"Well, well, well," He drawled, throwing three silent petrifying charms out to freeze the students as they turned to face him "What have we here?"

Severus's black eyes met Ginny's brown and he knew gave her a look that told her she was going to be punished, severely, for her transgressions.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading folks! This little one-shot sprung to mind last night as I was listening to Finger Eleven's "Paralyzer". I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review :)


End file.
